The Perfect Gift
by Dream-Bliss
Summary: On her birthday, only a month before, Chris gave Shaz what he thought was the ultimate present. Now Shaz it pregnant and does not know what to do. I don't own the BBC, but i sooo wish i did... please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The evidence was becoming heavy in her hand. Such a small device, but suddenly she was falling under the weight of it's power. This was all wrong. This kind of thing didn't happen to her. No way. Slowly, Shaz tried to blink back her tears and remember how this could have all started; how could she have been so stupid? Well, there was that night a month ago... that was most probably the answer to everything. As she remembered, she cried.

It hadn't been passionate, just clumsy and filled with bursts of giggles as it always was. Chris wasn't the kind of person who did romance and swooning without a dopey grin and a few mistakes. But Shaz realised that this was how she liked him, and she wouldn't trade him for anyone. That night they had made love to her favourite record, because it had been her birthday. Everyone at work had given her wonderful gifts, things she really liked, things she had always wanted.

DI Alex Drake: she had bought her that fantastic blue top with all those jangles and bits of material hanging loosely instead of real sleeves. And a set of bangles.

Even Ray had managed to remember, throwing a few notes at her desk and muttering his congratulations on 27 years and still going.

DCI Hunt had said that his gift to her was not having to make coffee everyday. That was good enough for her, at least he'd remembered.

And then there was typical Chris, promising a night she wouldn't forget, candles and music and sweet sweet love... perhaps he had given her the worst gift of all.

Shaz sobbed uncontrollably now, sat alone in her bathroom, unable to open her eyes long enough to confirm her latest discovery. Everything added up in her mind, suddenly making sense like the pieces of a puzzle. The missed period, the pains, the mood swings and the sudden need for marshmallows. It was obvious. She felt bloated and ugly.

The pregnancy test fell from her numb hand, the clatter of plastic colliding with tiles causing a shock and waking her from her cries.

"...oh, oh my God..." Was all she managed.

Shaz was scared. She was scared for only one thing. It wasn't the baby. That would be fun, and adventure, something she'd always dreamed of having one day. It wasn't the money it would cost, because she would find a way. It wasn't even the risk of losing her job, because she was sure that ma'am would solve everything for her.

It was the prospect of having to tell her child-like husband that he was about to become a daddy. Not because he would be angry, because anger wasn't something she had ever seen Chris express. It was that he would be scared too. That he'd run away and leave her alone to deal with things by herself. That's he wouldn't want the baby, he'd want her to abort it or put it up for adoption. That he'd feel discomforted or weird. He wasn't going to like this.

Shaz stood up suddenly, feeling her head spin with the speed. There was only one person on this Earth that she would ever tell this secret to.

Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaz wasn't one for being nervous, for being scared of telling someone something never really bothered her. Honesty was her best friend, always had been. But now she wished that her stupid good morals would just sink away and hide in a corner, so that she never had to be truthful again. At least, not for now. Not until she could fully work out what the hell she was going to do. She couldn't tell Chris about the baby as much as she really wanted to, because he would panic and run. But she couldn't keep it from him forever, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that she was simply getting fat. Plus, he might not want a fat wife. She might get unattractive and horrible. He might hate her. Oh God.

She couldn't help but feel like a balloon when she entered CID that morning. Sure, she wasn't pregnant enough yet to be like a football, but it just didn't feel the same. Now, there was something growing inside her. It felt... kind of odd.

DI Drake was sat at her desk, reading through that morning's reports and trying to make sense of them. Lucky her, being able to jump straight back into her job after being in a coma for so long. Shaz admired that woman greatly. It must've been tough for her. At least DCI Hunt didn't lose his job and was cleared of everything. That was good. What else wacky was going to happen? First ma'am was shot, then DCI Hunt nearly got convicted, now Shaz was preggers! This was complete madness.

"How can i help you, Shaz?" Alex asked in her cool voice as the scared WPC approached.

"Umm..." Shaz started, struggling for words. "...can i talk to you? Please?"

Before Alex could answer, Shaz felt two arms wrap around her waist and grip her tightly, squeezing her into a hug. She yelped, turned and slapped the hands away. Chris never looked so hurt. "What's up with you?" He asked, puppy dog eyes being over-played dramatically.

"Don't squeeze me so tightly!" She gasped back, before adding a weak 'babe' on the end for good measure.

"Alright." He frowned, looking at his shoes in the typical school boy manner. He turned away. Shaz felt so evil, but it had been complete knee-jerk reaction. She had to tell him, soon. Just... how?

A hand fell gently on Shaz's over-tensed shoulder, and she turned slowly to see the caring and concerned eyes of her DI pin-pointing at her upset, like warm and friendly lasers. "What is it, Shaz? There is something wrong with you. You needed to talk?"

Shaz nodded appreciatively. "In private."


	3. Chapter 3

The tears had flowed like a river into a sea on the counter below, so much so that now matter how many times Shaz wiped her hand over their source, it just made them multiply. She was leaning over one of the metal shelves in the lost and found, letting her shoulders shake uncontrollably against the fear inside. She knew that DI Drake was watching her with a fixed and pitiful expression from behind her; she could imagine now just the way she was stood with her skinny legs a little apart and her even skinner arms tightly crossed. Her eyebrows will have hitched a ride with her hairline, one of them arched, and her lips would be pursed in a disapproving manner.

But Shaz would not turn around to see for herself. She would just stand here for the rest of her life and maybe everything would go away.

"Shaz..." Alex's softness peirced the silence, and for a second only Shaz's helpless rasps stopped. "Shaz, please look at me. I'm not ashamed of you. What do you take me for?"

At this, some kind of strength within the young WPC caused her to stand erect and turn slowly. No, Alex was not stood the away it had played in her mind. Instead, she was almost cat-like in her stance, ready to jump and comfort her friend when the right time came by, her face warped with concern and thought. Of course it had been wrong of Shaz to assume that her idol would simply shun her like that.

But it was still too much to bear, and Shaz found herself hunching over again and sobbing, Alex leaping forward and collecting her into her arms. The embrace was tight, but warm, and this only made the tears fall faster.

"Are you scared?" Alex asked. Movement next to her arm suggested a nod. "Oh, don't worry yourself. Babies are not the end of the world, i mean, i have a daughter. It will be okay, Shaz! I will help you. Giving birth isn't bad, niether is commitment..."

"I'm not scared of that." Shaz coughed out, lifting her head and finding her own balance but still welcoming the support. "It's... what will Chris think...?"

"You think Chris will be angry or upset?" Alex shook her head, trying to understand.

"No! I think... well, he's not exactly grown up... i think he'll run away. He'll leave me alone and i won't know what to do without him."

"Oh no," Alex suddenly felt the pang of pity and pulled her young friend into yet another embrace that could've suffocated her. "Trust me, i think i've known Chris, from many perspectives. As a colleague. As a friend. As a husband... and i do not think there is anything that he wouldn't work for. Do you want to know what i foresee?" Shaz nodded. "I foresee him being delighted with this. He loves you, and i know that having a family is exactly what he'll want."

"The baby needs a daddy!"

Just then, the door opened, sending sparks of light into the dust and making both of the jump. Unluckily, it just so happened to be the one person that Shaz really didn't want to deal with right now.

"Uh, the Guv sez to stop moanin' 'bout wimmen's problems an' to get yer arses back in the office now." Chris recited like a script, before his eyes fell upon the love of his life. One look at her wet eyes and snivelling snout and he was moving forward protectively. "What's up? I knew there was somethin' wrong when yer pushed me..."

"...it's nothing." She gasped, backing away instinctively.

"I'll handle him." Alex decided, grabbing the lads arm and pulling him away before he could get any closer to his lover.

"Ey, get off me!" He complained. "Shazzer, let me in. Please tell me what's wrong."

Shaz blinked twice. Oh God. She'd have to tell him now. She wasn't prepared for this.

"I... I am..." She started shakily. "I'm..."

"...she's at the time of the month." Alex butted in as quick as lightening, recieving a disgusted face from Chris. "It's painful, sometimes, but i was telling her about all sorts of pain relief you can buy in the shops- "

"Alright, enough." Chris grimaced.

"Actually, there is something i would like to speak to you about, Chris, when you've got the time."

Shaz tensed, but Chris nodded. "Guv'll spare but i reckon he'll be alright for a couple minutes."

"Okay then." Alex nodded. "Meet me in the interview room, Shaz and I are not quite finished."

"Err, right." And he blundered out of the room in the same manner he had come in. Shaz broke down as soon as the door was closed.

"It's okay, Shaz." Alex reassured. "I'll deal with him. I'll get him on side. Don't worry. He'll be fine. You'll be fine. The baby will have it's daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

"So what seems to be the problem?" Chris grinned dumbly, faking a deep voice and bobbing his head up and down innocently. Something about this made it seem harder for Alex to get on with it. Shaz was right, this boy was not a real adult in the head. How was he going to cope? But at the same time, she had promised a dear friend that she would sort everything out. And a promise meant exactly that to Alex Drake - no going back. She stepped away from the door, walking unsteadily to another seat and puffing out long periods of breath.

"Say, Chris?" She started quickly before she could change her mind. "You really love Shaz, don't you?"

"Course I do." He frowned. "I married 'er, dint I?"

"Yeah!" Alex nodded. "Yes you do, and that was a big step for you! All that trouble you went through, just to buy her the perfect ring. You're committed."

"Please don't say this is about that bad coppers thing, cos i'm not doin' that anymore." Chris winced, pain clear in his eyes; it was a time he needed to forget about.

"No no," Alex reassured. "Definitely not about that. I just wanted to know... you _really _love her, don't you? You would do _anything _for her, wouldn't you? You'd never... leave her, would you?"

He was getting nervois now. "What's all this about?" He stopped short. "Are you askin' me out?"

"No!" Alex laughed. "God, no."

"Then why do you keep askin' me if i love Shazzer and if i'd leave her? You know i wouldn't."

"Look, Chris, just trust me. This is going somewhere."

"Alright."

"Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't freak out when i tell you my secret."

Chris looked even more nervous now, fiddling with his shirt and darting his eyes about. "I don't like secrets. I 'ate 'em. I'm never keepin' secrets again."

Alex sighed. "It's not that kind of secret."

"Then what is it?" He moaned but rasied his voice, so out of character but she couldn't blame the poor lad. This was totally out of the blue for him.

She decided to come out with it. Quickly. Like ripping off a plaster. Hurts less that way. "Shaz is... Shaz is pregnant."

Chris's jaw dropped several inches.


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe thrity seconds had passed by, maybe more but this period of agonisingly uncomfortable silence was begining to take its' toll on Alex and she couldn't keep it up any longer. Chris's expression had not changed at all - his jaw still hung open like a gold fish and his eyes seemed to have become glassy and dead. This was not the reaction she had been hoping for, this was not what she had intended. He was supposed to be over joyed. Why was he acting this way? This was Chris Skelton! He loved commitment and sharing! What was his problem now?

Maybe it was because this time it was the thought of a tiny version of himself running about, crying, screaming and demanding money for every little thing; first shelter and food, then it would be birthdays, christmas, friends birthdays, pocket money, new clothes, toys... just thinking about the huge revelation made Alex realise what must be going through his mind right now. She had to say something. Break the silence.

"Chris...?" She tried, extending and arm to wave a hand past his face rapidly. He blinked twice, his eyes following her hand back to her face and his mouth closed instantly.

"Ma'am." He croaked. He sounded like he might cry. Oh dear God, this was bad. No man should react like this.

"Chris, you're okay, aren't you?" Alex tried again. "You're not going to get too upset, are you? Because you promised."

"I know." He seemed to be holding something back. "Jus'... wasn't expectin' that. I know yer jokin' though."

"Chris!" Alex sympathised deeply, feeling every inch of his pain just by looking into his eyes. "No, i am not joking and please don't be worried! Babies aren't horrible creatures! They're beautiful, wonderful bundles of joy. And the best part is - you get to share this fantastic gift with your wife! You mustn't be scared, Chris."

That's when the tears started rolling down his cheek like a watery race to get to his chin; only a few, not a complete outburst but still a few too many for her liking. Alex was getting a little impatient now. Men usually reacted in two ways - running out of the nearest door and catching a plane, or beaming with happiness. What man gets so upset that he cries? But she couldn't lose her temper with him. She had to be strong to make him strong - so he could be strong for Shaz.

"Please don't cry, Chris."

"I can't help it!" He suddenly smiled. "Mad, innit?"

"What do you mean, Chris?"

"Here i am, with this gorgeous wife - me, with a _wife_ - and i've just found out that i'm gonna have a baby too." He laughed shortly. "Why am i cryin'?!"

Alex smirked slightly. "You mean to say that you're not scared at all? You're happy about this?"

Chris chewed on one side of his gum before answering. "Yeah. I'm bloody estat... estac... bloody happy!"


	6. Chapter 6

Many weeks had passed. Shaz's stomach had bloated up incredibly. Of course the fat jokes were inevitable, but she knew how to bite back. Plus, most of them were from Ray anyway, who she was more than used to arguing with. Chris had been a perfect gentlemen the entire time, pulling out chairs for her and making tea for her. She was now on some kind of maternity leave (which Gene was not happy about one bit). And although she was supposed to be resting, Shaz found herself sat her desk and pretending to be visiting - she really just wanted to work like the rest of them were. When they were called out, they would go through the same steps:

1. Gene would order the team on what they were supposed to do. I.E, Alex get in the Quattro and Chris and Ray follow in yer clattered-out yellow motor.

2. Ray makes a joke about how Shaz might break water whilst they were gone.

3. The rest of the room erupt with laughter and then realise that they would have to deal with it and so resolve in making her as comfortable as possible.

4. Chris would grab his coat and kiss Shaz on the forehead, saying that he would be back soon and not to worry.

5. They would leave, taking with them all of the responsibility and happiness that she once had experienced at work. She just wanted to be helpful again.

Today was not unlike the rest of those days. Gene was at the front of a whiteboard with Alex, pointing at random spots on a map whilst explaining the big plan. Then Alex made a remark (as was always the case) that he would frown upon. Lately, Shaz had found herself not listening, just twiddling a small piece of rubber between fingers and staring at the space in front of her. it was always the same now, and always had been, but at least she had been happily busy with other things not to care that things never changed. And what made it worse was the unbelievably agonising pains that sprung on her at random points in the day, reminding her that the huge bump she carried was still there.

"Shut up." She whispered to it dumbly during Gene's rant at Alex.

The only thing that kept her sane lately was the knowing that after all of this was done, Chris would came along and make it better with his tender kiss. Even if it was just on her head, it helped her to remember how he would never leave her - not ever. That kiss represented so much; his complete adoration and commitment to everything. It was close to that moment, so Shaz prepared herself by actually paying attention and watching Chris put his white jacket on. She watched him walk over. She watched him salute her with two fingers.

"See yer later, Shazzer." He said. She watched him walk away.

Where was her kiss? Where was her load-bearing kiss? Did this mean he didn't adore or want to commit to everything now?

Shaz felt her paranoia kick in. "... oh, Chris..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chris and Ray were getting into the car when the conversation was brought up once again. It had been at least two days since this very discussion had began, and it never really had finished. It was just the same thing everyday, and Chris couldn't get it out of his head.

"I think I'll call her Maisy." He acted as if this was the final answer, but Ray knew that it wasn't.

"Yeah, but what if it's a lad?" He asked. "An' don't say Gene again cos you know that won't take off."

"I know." Chris sniffed.

Ray looked down breifly, uncomfortable for a second. "Look, are you gonna tell her or what?"

"What?" Chris looked dumndfounded; not out of the ordinary.

"That you're scared." Ray continued. "Cos we all know you are. You dint give 'er a kiss before you left just now."

"So?"

"So that proves you're brickin' it. An' you don't know how to tell 'er."

"How comes you're suddenly all-knowing all-seeing?" Chris snapped. "I love 'er, I do, an' I love the baby, an' you can't take that away from me!"

"I'm not the one who's takin' it away from yer." Ray pointed out. "You are."

"Aw, shut up, bloody 'ell..." Chris sounded like he was going to cry. He got out of the car and began to walk away, but the walk gradually became a jog, until suddenly he was sprinting down the street.

"Oi, yer div!" Ray called after him, before deciding that maybe it was for the best and shaking his head with a sigh. He'd tried to help out a friend in denial, but maybe he should have just left everything as it was? Maybe it would have done it's course...?

Drake knocked on the car window at this point, looking confused. Ray let the window down and nodded to show her he acknowledged her presence.

"Where's Chris?" She asked, innocently.

"He just ran off." Ray honestly answered. "Dunno where he's gone, dunno owt 'cept he's being a twonk."

"What did you say to him?" Alex frowned. "Did you two have a fight over something?"

"Kinda..."

oOoOo

Shaz was sobbing softly into her hands, unaware that the entire office was watching her. She was too busy stuck in her own little world, wondering about whether the tears were just hormonal or whether she was right in thinking that Chris was going to abandon her. Below her, the baby kicked and she let out another sob. She didn't even notice when Alex put her arms around her and squeezed her hand.

"Shaz, you have to pay attention to me. Listen."

"What?" Shaz gasped through her cries.

"Um, there's no easy way of saying this..."

Shaz looked up sharply. "Oh no, what's happened?"

Alex gave her most sympathetic look and swallowed. "We don't know where Chris is. Chris has... disappeared."


End file.
